marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Elvira Slayer, Codename Enigma
Category:Villains Processing Enigma2.jpg Enigma.jpg Name: '''Elvira Slayer '''Alias/Codename: Enigma Age: '''25 '''Affiliation: '''Hellfire Club '''Personality: '''Elvira Slayer is arrogant, self-consumed, and maniacally power hungry. She is ruthless, stubborn, and will not let obstacles stand in her way. She is a sadist, and enjoys others' misfortune and misery. Her nature is cruel. She prefers to attack at night, and uses her stealth to prepare sneak attacks and surprise the enemy. She is very intellectual, and has a large variety of knowledge over different areas of study. She believes in a rebirth of the world, and justice prevailing, and in her eyes, the heroes are the real villains. '''History: '''The dark sorceress Krylla was the arch enemy of Yao, the leader of the Ancient Ones, known as the first Supreme Sorcerer who was from Earth. She used black magic and sorcery in order to spread chaos, and interfere with his work, along with the other Ancient Ones'. She was renown for the continuing fights with Yao, which she always managed to escape, but Yao decided it was done. She was too big a threat upon the earth, and he decided to strike one last time. This time, he managed to use a runestone called the Core of Agamatto, which was created by the first Supreme Sorcerer, Agamatto, in order to give future successors the power to trap evil spirits within it. Yao used great force in order to prevent her from escaping, and he won the battle, trapping her soul within the core. He then hid it in the catacombs of an ancient Tibetan temple, where no one would find it, but that's not quite what happened... Elvira was born to Lydia Irvine, the Chancellor of the Exchequer in Britian, and Frederick Slayer, who was the Lord Speaker of the House of Lords in Great Britian's parliament. As such, Elvira was raised in a very comfortable setting, where her parents' attendants cared for her every need. She often travelled, as well. Ever since Elvira became relatively more mature, she started to doubt the way things ran in her world: economics, government, and simply the mentality of the humans upon the Earth. Elvira, from a young age, believed in greater forces than humanity... the supernatural. She graduated from the University of Cambridge at age 22, and became an explorer, and her goal was to seek out the world's greatest artifacts, and perhaps find an end to her wonders about the supernatural, and the way the world is run. Obviously, her parents disapproved of the idea, and therefore, she decided to completely abandon her old life, and set out to find her own way. She had to get used to sleeping in odd places, and being treated differently, and so, she had a rough time, though she explored the world's greatest ruins, jungles and landscapes. She became renown when she found her first artifact, while exploring in ancient Aztec ruins in Mexico. She found a ceremonial, gold dagger, which only the high priest would hold. The engravings on the knife led to greater knowledge of the Aztec religion and society, and within short time, Elvira became rich, and returned to the posh life she lived with her parents, yet alone, and her personality slowly returned to what it was in the past: she became spoiled once more, and all her wishes were fulfilled by her attendants, and her money. When she explored an ancient Tibetan temple's catacombs, she found an odd runestone, which had no sign of any worth, although the engravings on it warned one not to take it out of the temple, or else the spirits within it would be unleashed. Of course, not too worried, Elvira did exactly what the engravings warned not to, and instantly, Krylla's soul was imbued into her own, and all of Krylla's memories collided with hers. She felt Krylla's rage, her angst, and thirst for vengeance, and receieved potential for great mystic power, though Krylla's soul was rather dominant and dangerous, too much for her own good. She then created a set up to stop the civilians from wondering where their great inspiration has disspeared off to. She started training in the ways of sorcery, and used her skills to track down Krylla's lair. There, she found a form of a Grimoire, as well as various mystical artifacts and weapons. She trained within the lair for a year, until she achieved a great amount of power. She then sought out a sect which she could join, one which she could achieve her goals through. She found the Hellfire Club, and set up a meeting with their Lord Imperial. He was far impressed, and she went through intiation to join their exclusive group. Since then, she has earned the alias Enigma, and nearly entirely gained control over Krylla, though Krylla, being as powerful as she is, still creates great risk in Elvira's life, and remains her weakness. '''Powers and Weaknesses: Powers and Traits: *Sorcery: Elvira attains great skill in sorcery, allowing her to tap and manipulate the mystical forces of the universe, by using spells, incantations or simply thought, giving her mystical control over a very large variety of forces, some which she is more skilled in controlling than others. She can use her sorcery to temporarily change shape (or change others' shape, though without any effect on her abilities, and only physical traits apply). Necromancy is her favorite and strongest branch of sorcery. *Empathy: Elvira can read into the thoughts and feelings of others, as well as manipulate them to an extent. She has many times used this power to deceive her enemies. *Aging and Resistance: Elvira ages at a slower rate than the average human, and can live up to a total of 500 years, though she is not immortal. She also is more resistant to wounds, diseases and physical damage, yet still vulnerable to them. *Clairvoyance and Premonition: Elvira possesses a limited amount of clairvoyance and premonition. Weakness(es): *Elvira's weakness is Krylla's soul within her. It tries to gain complete control of Elvira's body and gain new life, and Elvira has to constantly attempt to control Krylla. While she has gotten better at protecting her body, Krylla still lurks within her, and want to possess Elvira entirely. Possessions and Equipment: ElviraScythe.jpg|A scythe which Krylla once owned. ElviraGrimoire.jpg|Krylla's old Grimoire. ElviraDagger.jpg|A dagger Elvira found during her explorations. ElviraRune.jpg|The Core of Agamatto, the runestone in which Krylla's soul was trapped. ElviraStaff.jpg|A staff which Krylla once used, but an ancient jewel Elvira found was implemented into it, enhancing its power. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 09:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 12:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC)